


Plastic Wrap

by Kingley



Series: Mixnine F/F Story Collection [2]
Category: BONUSbaby (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: F/F, Side Hyunjin/Heejin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingley/pseuds/Kingley
Summary: Moonhee recognizes when someone does not like her. It's laughably easy to spot dead eyes and an unsympathetic smile. She's always known exactly who liked her, disliked her, and couldn't care less about her.Jung Hayoon doesn't seem to fall into any of these categories. Moonhee finds herself keeping an even closer eye on her.





	Plastic Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of "mixed"!

Moonhee recognizes when someone does not like her. It's laughably easy to spot dead eyes and an unsympathetic smile. She's always known exactly who liked her, disliked her, and couldn't care less about her. 

 

Jung Hayoon doesn't seem to fall into any of these categories. Moonhee finds herself keeping an even closer eye on her. 

 

_*_

 

Moonhee had trained for years under the company when Hayoon had first arrived. It had been at a rather unfortunate time. 

 

"You're pretty, you know?" a large stock-owner of the company had murmured after a meeting with the CEO. She'd just been practicing when he walked in to observe the girls. It wasn't odd anymore, to be leered at as she danced. She would smile, duck her head, and make up an excuse to leave. Like clockwork, she soon forgets to even be afraid. 

  
"Excuse me, is this the right room?" a new trainee asks. She's young, probably younger than Moonhee. There's something about her expression that makes her heart beat a little faster. Fear, apprehension, kinship. She doesn't exactly know why. 

 

"Ah, yes. This is the practice room," Moonhee replies softly. The trainee raises an eyebrow and stares at the man in the business suit beside her. 

 

"This is the practice room? Why is he here?" she asks quizzically. Moonhee almost laughs at the indignant expression on the man's face. 

 

"I'm a stock holder of this company," he answers pointedly. The trainee doesn't appear to care  in the slightest. 

 

"Really? Stock holders have to practice as well?" she asks, seeming genuinely confused. The man huffs out a ragged breath, straightening his collar and shouldering passed them out the door. 

 

Moonhee watches as he leaves, relieved. She turns to face the trainee and finds that her innocent expression has dropped. 

 

"What a freak," she mutters. Moonhee finds herself nodding. 

 

"Yeah, he kind of is," she agrees. Moonhee can feel the way the trainee gazes at her. It's sort of suffocating. She feels like every bit of her face is being mapped out. 

 

"I'm Jung Hayoon. Who are you?" the girl asks. 

 

"I'm Choi Moonhee. I'm 18." she adds. Hayoon nods. 

 

"I had a feeling you were older than me. I'm going to speak with the instructor," she says, bowing and walking away. 

 

Moonhee observes the way she carries herself like she's seven feet tall. She wonders how she stands in comparison. 

 

_*_

 

They debut as Bonus Baby and begin to accept the fact that this saturated market will have nothing to do with groups like theirs. It's disheartening really, they've debuted for not even a year, yet it feels so draining. Idol School had been a fruitless effort. It's all useless. Useless until they hear word of YG's new show. 

 

Useless until some of them make it in. 

 

_*_

 

Moonhee finds something very fake about Hayoon. It's started ever since that day. She'd turn her head slightly and find Hayoon glaring at the floor as if it's Moonhee's fault that everyone compliments her looks. As if it's her fault that everyone overlooks her abilities for her face. She'd expected something like that from anybody else but Hayoon, and she doesn't know why it disappoints her so much. She doesn't know why she hoped for something else from her, the girl who needlessly saved her once. 

  
So here they are, standing before YG, fake smiles plastered on their faces, and Moonhee wants to cringe at the way Hayoon is pretending to be humbled. Like she doesn't know. The way she offers up Moonhee's name like it's acid in her mouth. Sour and twisted. 

 

"It's you, Hayoon. You'll be on the debut bus," YG answers even though they'd all known. Hayoon was probably the surest of all of them. 

 

Moonhee wishes she'd just be that girl who stood like she was seven feet tall. Why was she hunching and curling around herself? Why was she preening and feigning surprise? Why did she hate Moonhee? 

 

No, that was easy to answer. Hayoon grew used to being ignored as Moonhee garnered praise, CF's, everything just for a little smile. But it wasn't her fault! None of it was Moonhee's fault, so why couldn't Hayoon just realize that! 

 

Moonhee doesn't say a word as she boards for the trainee bus. She'd have to work harder to prove that she wasn't here because of her face. She'd show Hayoon that she deserved to be here. 

 

She still feels terrible when she sees a dejected Hayoon open up the trainee doors just a few hours later. 

 

She doesn't sit next to Moonhee, but it's not like she was expecting anything else. 

 

_*_

 

"You know, I wonder how it'd be if someone else who could contribute to the whole group got into the top nine," Yongchae states openly. Strangely, stupidly, Moonhee feels tears well up in her eyes. Shouldn't she be used to hearing things like this? It all came down to her face compensating for her talent. 

 

She doesn't say anything. She can't refute. Moonhee dabs at her tears, catching Hayoon's eyes from across the room. She's glaring. It's odd. Moonhee had expected her to be happy. 

 

_*_

  
Moonhee rubs at the sleep in her eyes and checks the clock. 1 in the morning. She groans and curses her stupid bladder for always waking her up at inopportune times. 

 

Slowly, she pulls herself out of bed and into the cold hallway. The door to the restroom pops open and out comes Hayoon. 

 

"Oh," Moonhee says dumbly. Hayoon stares at her quietly, eyes roaming around her face. 

 

"You cried. Feeling better?" she asks. Moonhee frowns, blurting out, 

 

"You care?" 

 

Hayoon's eyes widen, and she nods slowly. 

 

"Of course, I do," she replies. Moonhee shakes her head, feeling drained and bitter. 

 

"You think it isn't obvious?" she asks, laughing fakely. "Hayoon, I know you hate me." 

 

It's a strange mix of hurt, surprise, and maybe even anger that cross Hayoon's expressive face. 

 

"Hate you? You think I hate you?" she asks. Moonhee shrugs, trying for indifferent. 

 

"You're always glaring at me," she says, eyes never wavering from Hayoon's. 

 

"Glaring, yeah. At you, no," she replies. Moonhee raises an eyebrow. 

 

"What?" 

 

Hayoon huffs out a sigh, crossing her arms. 

 

"I'm glaring at everyone else. You're too nice to say anything when all they do is compliment your looks," she explains. Hayoon shifts her arms and takes a step closer. "I'm not sorry that you misunderstood," she says. Moonhee manages to not back down from her glare. It leaves her heart pounding. 

 

"Maybe you should be clearer, then," she replies, voice steady in spite of her nerves. Hayoon smirks, leaning up. Moonhee curses her heart for skipping a beat. 

  


"Is this clear enough?" 

 

Moonhee wills herself to not blush, but it fails as usual. It's strange. Hayoon seems to be getting even closer when - 

 

She jolts backwards, finally feeling her body catch up to her. She really had to pee! Hayoon shuts her eyes and sighs. Her breath fans across Moonhee's lips. 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow," she mumbles and walks back to her dorm. 

 

Moonhee isn't sure why she had gotten so close. She isn't sure why her heart is racing. 

 

_*_

 

"Hey, Ryujin!" Moonhee groans as the younger girl dashes off with her water bottle. She takes a seat against the mirrors, already accepting that Ryujin will probably come back in a few minutes. 

 

"Team leader got you down?" Hayoon asks, poking her head into the practice room. 

 

"She's not our leader. Yongchae is," Moonhee replies. Hayoon quirks a brow at that. 

 

"Yongchae? I'm surprised she didn't choose the other team considering you don't contribute," she claims. Moonhee sighs, wrapping her arms around her knees. 

 

"Ryujin is on our team. Who would pass that up?" she asks quietly. Hayoon lowers herself down beside her. 

 

"I was kidding, Moonhee. You contribute because you actually care about your group," she compliments. 

 

"I guess so. What are you doing up so late, anyway? I thought everyone else would be done practicing by now. I just stayed because Ryujin wanted to go over some moves," Moonhee questions. Hayoon shrugs. 

 

"I wanted to practice a bit more as well. I saw the lights on," she replies. She leans her back against the mirrors, and it's like Moonhee can't look away from her eyes, nose, lips, throat. It's weird. She's never experienced something like this towards a woman. Anyone, really. Her life has always been practice and smiling for the cameras. 

 

"Moonhee?" Hayoon questions, eyes open now. Moonhee clears her throat. 

 

"Sorry," she mutters. Hayoon laughs. 

 

"Nothing to be sorry for. You know, I..." she trails off, scooting a bit closer. "I was wrong to keep my distance."

 

"It's fine," Moonhee says, not really meaning it. Hayoon shakes her head, hair swishing back and forth. Moonhee wants to run her fingers through it. 

 

"There's something happening that I was afraid of before. Do you know what I mean?" she asks. 

 

"I'm not sure," Moonhee answers, now back to staring at the soft skin on Hayoon's neck. She hears a laugh though it seems so distant. 

 

"Maybe it's because you're not afraid at all," Hayoon whispers. Moonhee snaps her gaze back to the younger girl and nearly leaps back at how close their faces are. 

 

"Sorry?" she asks, not catching any of what she had said. 

 

"I'm going to kiss you," Hayoon states, clear and concise. Moonhee thinks for a moment and finds that she wouldn't mind it. She'd like it a lot, actually. Maybe she's even been waiting for something like this to happen since the moment she saw Hayoon. 

 

"Okay," she mumbles uselessly and shuts her eyes. It's soft and chaste, nothing like Moonhee had been expecting from Hayoon. The kiss is good, though. She likes it more than any she's ever had, but her pickings are slim, anyway. From sloppy secretive kisses with teenage boys back when she'd first arrived to the company, it's a much better improvement. She feels Hayoon's breath brush against her lips as she giggles. 

 

"That was... nice," Moonhee says, unsure. She releases a ragged breath. Hayoon lays a hand on her thigh, stilling her leg that she hadn't realized was shaking. 

 

"Was it really? You seem uncomfortable. We don't have to do anything else," Hayoon replies. Moonhee leans in and presses a reassuring kiss to her lips once again. Hayoon sighs when they part. 

 

"I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just, jittery. I don't know. I feel weird? Not bad weird. I'm almost too happy right now," she explains, feeling her face grow hot. Hayoon intertwines their fingers, beaming up at her. 

 

"Me too," she says simply. 

 

"Me three," Ryujin interjects, shocking both of them away from each other in a quick scramble. She smirks, tossing Moonhee's stolen bottle back and forth. "You two are finally getting along!" 

 

"You're not gonna... call us gross carpet munchers?" Hayoon asks quietly. Ryujin chuckles and takes a seat in the space they'd left after leaping apart. 

 

"Is that what you guys think of me?" she asks, tucking the bottle beside her. "I mean, I can see why you'd be scared, but no. I'm not against couples like you guys, or anybody really. 

 

"So, you won't tell anyone, right?" Hayoon asks, worry lacing her voice. Ryujin shakes her head. 

 

"Of course not! And uh, don't feel bad, okay? You're not the only ones," she advises. Moonhee immediately has a vision of Heejin and Hyunjin sitting beside each other at lunch. She shakes her head. It wasn't her place to assume anything. 

 

"Thank you, Ryujin," she says simply. Ryujin grins, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

 

"It's all good. Let's get some rest." 

 

_*_

 

"Oh, stop!" Heejin yelps, squirming away from Hyunjin. 

 

"I can't believe you're that ticklish," the taller girl states in disbelief. "I barely even touched you." 

 

Hyunjin holds her hands up slowly and lays them down on the cafeteria table. 

 

"You're safe now," she assures. Heejin eyes her warily but slides closer anyway. Hyunjin takes a moment to raise an unimpressed brow before wrapping an arm around Heejin and tugging her flush against her side. 

 

"Hey guys," Moonhee greets, beaming. 

 

"Hi! You feeling better? You were kind of angsty yesterday," Heejin questions just before flinching away from Hyunjin. Moonhee thinks she must have been pinched. 

 

"You're well, then?" Hyunjin asks. 

 

"I feel fine," Moonhee replies, settling down on the bench. She spots Hayoon from across the room and smiles at her. Hayoon shakes her head in feigned exasperation. "I feel great. Things just seem a lot better," she says. Heejin beams at her. 

 

"Let's just hope it stays that way," Hyunjin mutters ominously. "This is still a competition." 

 

Moonhee nods. 

 

"Of course," she murmurs, will already burning hotter than ever. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
